Scary Tales II
Scary Tales II was one of the five haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. It was located in the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue. Universal was able to make a much more intense sequel, as they were removing the gore-free limits from Halloween Horror Nights XI, making this house much more frightening than it's predecessor. History and Location In 2002, when Cindy was planned to be the icon, there was a haunted house designed to be a sequel to the popular Scary Tales house from the previous year. The house would be called Scary Tales Volume 2: Malice in Terrorland. The house would feature returning and new twisted fairytales. It would be located in the large extended queue for the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges attraction, located in the Toon Lagoon area of the park. Due to the linear nature of Islands of Adventure, it was designed to be the second haunted house that guests would enter. After Cindy was scrapped as the icon, the name of this haunted house changed to just Scary Tales II. Other than that, the house largely remained the same. The scary tales concept would not return until the 2008 event, which featured the scarezone Fractured Tales and the haunted house Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare. Description Step into the pages of the grimmest fairy tales ever told, where nobody lives happily ever after… In fact, nobody lives. Facade The facade was the head of a giant rabbit looking creature with pointy sharp teeth and a book behind it.The rabbit had a monocle that would glow. You entered through it’s mouth. Experience After entering the mouth, guests would walk up some stairs, as they heard children singing and humming. Near the beginning, guests would walk into a room with many toys, and a floral wallpaper. A Raggedy Anne doll would jump out from behind a wall. The following hallway had smiling mouths painted on the walls. After that, guests would enter a padded room with dead, decaying lambs hanging from the ceiling. Mary would jump out holding a disemboweled lamb. The next room featured a Jester. The "Psychopath Room" was covered in white and black stripes with a scareactor blending into the walls running down a hallway towards guests. In one room, a creature (most likely the Cheshire Cat) would have a spotlight that would shine on him. There was a room featuring Little Miss Muffet who was presumably turned into a spider. Another room featured the Treaks and Foons. A bloody white rabbit with a noose tied around his neck appeared in one scene. A Princess and Alice also appeared. Another room was a cornfield with a doll pinned to the wall and cornstalks hanging from the ceiling. A scarecrow would jump out from behind a fence. Guests also entered Grandma's cottage, where the wolf could be seen dead lying in Grandma's bed. Grandma would then jump out with the wolf's head in her hand. There was another outdoor themed area, with fences lining the path. On these fences were people with bags on their heads. A Pumpkin Head would jump out at guests from behind one of these fences. The finale featured the Headless Horsemen and The Three Little Pigs (the pigs held chainsaws). Fairy Tales *''Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs'' *''Little Red Riding Hood'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''The Wizard Of Oz'' *''The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow'' *''The Three Little Pigs'' Nursery Rhymes *''Little Miss Muffet'' *''Mary Had A Little Lamb'' Scareactors *Snow White *The Big Bad Wolf *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Miss Muffet *Alice *The Scarecrow *The Headless Horseman *Grandma *The Three Little Pigs *Mary Pictures Scary Tales II3.jpg| The façade for Scary Tales II. Trivia *In one scene using the Camoflauge scare tactic, the walls and costumes were later reused in Halloween Horror Nights 13’s scarezone, Hide & Shrieeek!. *The Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz appeared in this house along with The Headless Horseman, who later reappeared at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear’s scarezone, American Gothic and the haunted house, The Hallow. *This was the first haunted house located in the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue. *This was originally going to be dubbed "Scary Tales Volume 2: Malice In Terrorland", as a reference to the original title of the first Scary Tales haunted house. But for some odd reason, this was also changed. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Queue Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear